love between strangers
by A Song Of Agony
Summary: it is lily and james' 7th year at hogwarts, and they're both head boy and girl. except they look at each other as strangers. james being popular and lily being a shy girl who is not noticed. what will happen between the strangers? love?
1. the strangers meet

Love between strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ch. 1: The strangers meet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It is now the 7th year for Lily Evans and Serena Harrison. They've been best friends since year. The only thing is, they're not noticed. People notice them once in a while, but don't a big deal over seeing them. But they don't.

But then there is James Potter. He is one of the most popular boys in school. Along with his best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They formed a group together called the Marauders. They love to prank people. They boys are in the great hall and their dinner. 

"So, Prongs, how in the hell did you make head boy?" Sirius asked him while he bit his chicken.

"I have no idea. Dumbledore must have been on crack or something," James replied. 

"Who's head girl?" Peter asked. (A/n: Grrr, I hate him).

"I have no clue actually," he admitted.

"I bet it's a girl," Sirius said smiling. 

"Really?!" James said sarcastically. 

"I was playing around Jamsie," Sirius replied.

"Don't call me Jamsie," James demanded.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because," James answered.

"Because why?" Sirius asked again. 

"I don't like it," James replied frustrated.

"Why not?" Sirius asked again.

While the two boys were having their conversation, two girls across the table were having one too.

"I'm so happy for you lily," Serena declared.

"Thanks Serena," Lily said with a smile.

"Who's head boy?" Serena asked. 

"I don't know," Lily answered.

"When do you have to meet Dumbledore?" Serena asked.

"After dinner," Lily answered her friend.

For the rest of the meal they talked about school and what might come this year. Once dinner was over, Lily headed to Dumbledore's office. Meanwhile James was walking down the corridor when he saw a girl with red hair. He knew right away she was the head girl, but didn't know who she was.

When Lily saw James approach her, she recognized him right away. Except when she looked at him, it felt like she was looking at a stranger. The same feeling James was having. 

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," She greeted.

"James Potter," HE greeted with a little smile.

And that is how the strangers were acquainted.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A/n: hi!!!!!!! Love- and-peace724 here. I hope you enjoyed this story a little. Please review, and read my other story: Through my eyes. Thanks! : 


	2. nice meeting you

Love between strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ch 2: Nice meeting you.

.……………………….......................................

"So, I'm guessing you're the head boy," Lily announced. 

"Yup. And you are the head girl," James said.

"Right you are. So, do you know the password?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he told her. Then he turned to the statue, "Chocolate frogs," Once he said it, the stairs appeared.

When they were going up the stairs James asks Lily: "How come I don't see you around?"

"I'm not social. My friend Serena and I never talk to a lot of people. We actually don't talk to other people," she explained. 

"Well now you have someone to talk to. And that's me," he said when he opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter do come in. please take a seat," he said pointing to the chairs. "Now I would like to congratulate you both on becoming head boy and girl. Yes James?" he asked when he saw James raise his hand.

"How come I was made head boy?" James asked.

"Don't worry about that, for I have my reasons. Now, your password is dragon skin. What I want the two of you to do is figure out the first Hogsmeade date will be and I want you to figure out a Christmas ball. And that will be all, thank you," he finished. 

When they left, James asked Lily: "Are you excited for the ball?"

"To be honest with you, no. I never went to the balls," she stated.

"But now you have a reason to," he said.

"You're right. And it can be a good experience," she replied wondering how the ball will be.

"The balls aren't that bad. There fun at times," he said while they both turned the corner. They went back to the Gryffindor common room since it was still early.

"It was nice meeting you James," lily said looking at him with her wonderful green almond-shaped eyes.

"Same here," he agreed looking at her with his hazel eyes, "We'll talk later,"

"See you then,"

And with that the strangers walked away from each other. Going back to their own world. Not knowing how they will combine one day.

///////////////////////////

A/n: there's chapter two. I would like to thank tribal leader for reading and for reviewing my story. 


	3. like in the movies

Love between strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ch. 3: Like in the movies.

.......................

"So, the head boy is James Potter?" Serena asked once again. Lily and Serena had been discussing this for a while now in Serena's room.

"Yes," Lily answered once again.

"I have to say that the both of you make an interesting head boy and girl. I mean two people from different worlds," Serena commented.

"You talk as if we're in some movie," Lily said as she laid down on Serena's bed.

"Hey," Serena started, " You never know. The next thing you know you and James fall in love,".

Lily snorted, " That would be the day. The famous James Potter falls for the social outcast Lily Evans. I can see it now,".

"You got to admit, it would be exciting if it did happen,".

"Serena you know my life is no where near being a fairytale," Lily sighed as she looked at Serena's facial expression. " and I'm not saying that I'm unhappy, because you know I am very contempt with my life,".

" I know," Serena said.

Lily all of a sudden sat up again. " As for love, you would never guess who has a boyfriend,".

Serena's eyes went wide as she replied, "Noo!" .

"Yes. My dear sister Petunia has a boyfriend,".

"Oh my,"

"I know. His name is Vernon Dursley. I don't know why I'm saying this but they actually make a good match. They are both against me. As much as I love my sister, she can be a pain,".

"Tell me more," Serena said as she jumped up and down. While they were talking James was in the common room with the rest of the Maraudars. He had just finished describing who Lily is.

Remus was the first to reply, 'Lily Evans was a prefect with me."

"But if she was a prefect then wouldn't people notice her," Sirius asked.

"Well," Remus began, " She kept away from people. When she took points off from someone they wouldn't even know who she was,". Before the boys could continue talking they were interrupted by laughter.

"And so they're out on the lawn making out when all of a sudden they fell," Lily and Serena were coming down the stairs.

"Ugh, why do I always have to miss everything good," complained Serena.

"Well, sometimes missing-" Lily stopped talking when she noticed four boys staring at them. "Uh, hi,".

"Hi Lily," James said. Everyone was silent for a moment until Sirius cleared his throat. "Right Lily, this is Sirius, Peter, and you know Remus,". Before Lily could say something Sirius came up to her and hugged her very tightly.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you Lily," he said as he let go of her. Finally.

"Like wise, and this is Serena," Serena smiled at them. again the common room was silent; everyone just standing there.

"Uh, lily shouldn't you go to your room now?" Serena asked getting irritated by the silence.

"Right,"

"I'll leave with you too. It's getting late anyways," James announced.

While James was saying good night to his friends Serena went up to Lily's ear and whispered, " See just like the movies. The uncomfortable silence," .

"Goodnight Serena," Lily said with the tone meaning to shut up.

"Night Lils," Serena said with a little smile.

Lily and James walked together in silence until James spoke up. " Sorry on how Sirius hugged you. He's not all up there,".

Lily chuckled," It's ok," .

They soon got to the Head boy and girl quarters.

Lily turned and faced James, "Goodnight,".

"Night," James said with a smile which she returned.

It Is lunch and the four boys are talking.

"SO Prongs, how is everything going with your fellow head girl?" Sirius ?Asked.

"It's fine. We can really get work down together. And we've been planning the ball already,".

"Lily is a hard working girl," Remus added.

"What I still don't get is why she isn't popular," Peter said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Sirius agreed.

"I don't know I want to ask her, but it feels as if it isn't my place to. Remus, do you know anything?" James said.

"Nope. All I know is that she has been friends with Serena since first year,".

Sirius then started talking about his horrid family when James looked at the end of the table and stared at Lily. He wondered why Lily had only one friend. Lily, sensing someone staring at her, turned her head and looked at James. He smiled at her and tuned back to the conversation the boys were having.

No matter what it took James was going to find out more about Lily Evans.

It has been awhile since I have written. I just really needed a break from things, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to be hear for a while.


	4. what are new friends for

Love Between Strangers

I do not own Harry potter.

Chapter 4: What Are _New_ Friends For.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lily and James had just finished a prefect meeting when a 6th year prefect came up to Lily.

"Lily I have to say that you make a better head girl then the other ones we have had," she said.

"Thank you Sundara," Lily said with a smile.

"Keep it up. You too James. Bye," she said as she left.

"Bye," Lily and James said in union.

They were walking when James spoke," Lily, Sundara's right you do make a good head girl,".

"right,".

"no really. You make everyone laugh, you can tell that they all really appreciate and respect you. I even do," he said.

"I've never gotten that many compliments just in one sentence," James laughed.

"I guess now you're plan of not getting noticed isn't working," he joked.

"I never said it was a plan," Lily snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings," he said after he paused for a couple seconds.

"I sorry," Lily sighed, "I shouldn't have snapped at you,". by then they were both in their common room.

"Don't be sorry," James said.

"Don't be sorry either then. I've never had a plan of not being noticed or whatever. I just- it's hard to explain. Plus, no offense, I barley know you enough to give you full on details on my life," Lily explained.

"Good thing we will be working with each other then," James said smiling.

Lily let out a small laugh. "I'll see you later,".

James laughed at they both went to their rooms.

A month has passed now and everything has been gong smoothly. What surprised Lily the most was that she was making new friends. Her and Serena. Right know Serena and Lily are discussing about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow.

"Lily," Serena paused.

"What?" Lily asked.

"you know the hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. And sometimes people go with a date. You know a boy asks a girl or the other way around. Well, you know they go, alone-"

Lily interrupted Serena because she knew what she was going to say next, "You have a date don't you."

"Yes!" Since they were both outside people turned around when they heard Serena yell.

Serena then turned to Lily, to see her laughing really hard. "Lily, stop laughing,".

"So-sorry. It's just why were you nervous telling me?" she asked calmed down now.

"Well, because, you know we've always gone to Hogsmeade together. And now, I'm going with a boy, and you're going to be all alone,". Serena explained.

Lily laughed. "Serena, I'll be fine. And I actually know people now, so I'll talk to them. Don't worry. Now, who is this boy that you have a date with?".

Serena smiled. "you know Sundara's brother,'.

"Carlos?"

"yup,".

"Oh my gods," . they then began to jump up and started giggling. "God we're acting like big time girls," Lily joked.

"I don't mind because I have a date," Serena and Lily looked at each other and started to jump up and down and giggle again. Then they saw someone jumping up and down to. Sirius.

"HI Sirius," Lily said.

"Ah, come on lets keep jumping and giggling," He said when he noticed they stopped.

"No thanks, I think we'll pass this time," Serena Said.

"Oh, well," He said as he continued walking or actually jumping up and down.

"Bye guys," Peter and Remus said.

"Like I said before, Sirius is not all up there," James said as he walked away.

"Lily, how is it that we get along with them,"

"I have no idea. Serena, do you think we could act like girls again and go pick out your outfit for tomorrow,".

"Ok," Serena squealed and they both went to her room.

The next day Lily said goodbye to Serena at hogsmeade and started to head to the Three broomsticks.

When lily got there, she got a butter beer and sat down at a table.

Lily was done with her butter beer and was now writing down some ideas for the ball when Madam Rosmerta came up to Lily.

"Hello Lily," Rosmerta said. She had gotten to know Lily and Serena throughout the years.

"Hi Rosmerta,"

"Where's Serena?".

"She's on a date," Lily said.

"Wow. I'm excited now," She said.

"Me too,". Lily agreed.

"Oh, here you go," Rosmerta said as she handed Lily a butter beer.

"Ah, I didn't order this," Lily said confused.

"I know dear. The boy over there ordered it for you," She said as she pointed toward a table. "Mister James Potter,".

Lily smiled. "Well then thank you for bringing it. And now I'm ordering one for him," Lily took some money and gave it to Rosmerta.

"Right away," Rosmerta smiled.

Lily finished the butter beer fast and gathered her stuff. When James got the butter beer he looked at Lily and smiled. James' date saw this and got a bit angry.

"Wow, how desperate can I girl be," she said as Lily was walking by.

Lily, who wasn't afraid to say something back, stopped and turned towards them.

"Pardon?" .

"I said," Started James's date" how desperate a girl can be ,". she was now on her feet.

"and I say, wow how pathetic a girl can get," Lily said back.

"Jane Stop," James said, "I was the one who sent her the butter beer first,".

Jane, ignoring James, said, "Who are you anyway? Couldn't I be arguing with someone who was actually noticed. I mean you're not even a nerd who gets picked on,".

"Is that the best you can do?," Lily then started to walk away when she stopped," I was wondering, did you tell James that you stuff your bra?". and with that she walked away.

Lily was in a carriage going back to the school when she actually realized whet she had done back there.

"Damn it Lily. What the hell did you just do." Lily said to herself.

Lily was reading a book in the common room when James walked in. she looked up and started talking.

"Look James I'm sorry for saying that to Jane, I just, I can have a big mouth when someone says something bad to me. I just keep on talking and talking without thinking first and-" .

"Lily, it's ok. I mean she shouldn't have said that to you,".

"Well I said she stuffed her bra in front of you and other people., And that's pretty mean. I mean I don't usually do that,".

"It's ok. She actually got mad at me for sticking up for you, so she dumped me," James admitted.

"Sorry. Wait, you stood up for me?" Lily asked.

"Well yeah, I mean what are friends for," James replied.

"So I'm your friend?".

"Yeah. So I guess In this case, what are _new_ friends for," James said.

"Thank you new friend for sticking up for me," Lily thanked.

"Again, what are new friends for," .

That's the 4th chapter. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter might not be as great this time, but please review


	5. being noticed may not be a good thing

Love Between Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ch. 5: Being Noticed May Not Be a Good Thing

"So, how was your date?" Lily asked Serena the next day during breakfast.

"Great," Serena said with a big smile. "he was super nice. I'm going out with him again,".

"I'm so happy for you. I told Rosmerta yesterday at the three broomsticks and she got excited as well," Lily said.

Serena stopped eating and looked at Lily. "Speaking of the three broomsticks, I heard what happened,".

Lily shrugged and kept eating. "Lily, you got some explaining to do," Serena said in a singing voice.

"You already know what happened,"

"But what about James? Is he mad at you?" Serena asked .

"No. Which really surprised me. I thought he would me mad,".

"What got her so mad?"

"James sent me a butter beer and I sent him one back," lily answered.

"And the flirting begins," Lily threw a piece of toast at her." Hey," Serena laughed.

"I sometimes wonder if that brain of yours actually functions right," .

"I'm hurt," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets get to class," And with that they finished what they were eating and walked to divination class.

"Did you really say that Jane stuffs her bra?" Serena asked before they entered the class room.

"Yeah," Lily replied blushing. Serena laughed out loud and entered the room.

Later that day, Lily decided to go to the library before lunch was over. While she was looking for a book, she started to sing a muggle song. She was then interrupted by a voice.

"Is that a muggle song?" a boy asked.

"Yes," Lily replied.

"So you're a muggleborn?"

"Yes," Lily replied again.

"Merlin, how low can Dumbledore get. Making a mud blood head girl," the boy said with disgust. Lily, who was stunned, just starred at the him as he walked away. She was never called a mud blood before. It wasn't long until everyone found out she was muggleborn. No one minded, except for the Slytherins.

After dinner Lily went back to her room. She entered by slamming the portrait shut and muttering to herself.

"Bad day?"

Lily stopped walking and turned to find James on the couch. "You have no idea," she said as she threw herself on the couch. " All day long, I've been getting dirty looks from the Slytherins,".

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know. I've never been in this position before. I was never called that. This is all new to me; people knowing my name, what House I'm in, how do you do it?" Lily asked him.

"DO what?" James asked.

"Deal with this. I mean people love you. Girls fall on there knees when you pass by. How do you deal with people giving you attention?"

"I don't know." James replied honestly. " Before, I loved how people would want to friends with me. I loved getting attention, pranking people, well I still do but that's another story.

"I think I just, well sort of woke up. With the whole Voldemort thing know, I've just woken up. You know the Hendersons?"

"The ones who were killed?"

"Yeah. They were my godparents. And he took them away. So when that happened, I promised myself I would help defeat Voldemort one of these days, even if it will lead me to my death," James said.

They were silent, until Lily spoke," How can you say his name?".

"Part of me isn't afraid him. I won't let myself be afraid of him. It's just a name, I shouldn't be afraid of a name," he answered.

"I try to say his name. But I always get scared. I don't know why. I did say his name once, and I felt weak after that," she told him.

" 'Cause you let yourself. You have to be strong. Especially know. The Slytherins won't stop. They'll try to make you weak. The key is, to remember that you're not. You're just as strong as them,".

"Thanks," Lily thanked with a warm smile.

James asked. "No problem. Hey Lily? What's your family like? I mean are they okay with you being a witch?" .

"My parents are fine with the whole witch thing. They're always saying that they're so proud of me. However, there's my sister, who can't make through the day without calling me a freak," .

"Ouch,".

"Not really an 'ouch' though. I'm over/ used to it. I used to believe her though. That's why-, uh, never mind," Lily said quickly.

"What were you going to say?" James asked.

"Nothing. It was nothing," Lily answered getting up quickly, "I'll see you in the morning James, goodnight,".

James was about to answer but Lily practically ran to her room. Now James was really curious about Lily Evans.

The next day, Lily was sort of regretting talking James about her family. She was about to tell him something she's never told anyone. Not even Serena. Lily was so into her thoughts she bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry," Lily said.

"No problem Lillers,".

"Hello Sirius," Lily said, recognizing his voice.

"So, like your new nickname?" Sirius asked her as he began to walk with her.

"I'll let you know," she answered with a small chuckle.

"Do you know where James is?" he asked.

"No I haven't seen him,".

'Oi!" someone yelled.

"Speaking of the devil," Sirius said as he saw James walk towards them. "I've been looking for you,".

"Same Here," James answered.

"Hey, where Lily go?" Sirius said, noticing that Lily had disappeared.

"I think she's avoiding me," James admitted.

"Did you make the moves on her?" Sirius asked as they continued walking.

"No. As I recall you're the dog?" James said.

"Speaking of dog," Sirius continued, " Remember what tonight is?".

"Yes, full moon," James half-whispered.

"I'm excited. I need to let my wild side out," He said with hand gestures.

"You are so weird,".

"I'll take that as a compliment," James just laughed at his friend.

"Bloody hell Lily, what's wrong with you?" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. All day long Lily had been avoiding people. She would duck into a bathroom when she saw someone walking towards her.

"Lily Grace Evans, where have you been?" asked an angry Serena as she entered the bathroom.

"Hi Serena," Lily replied weakly.

"Don't 'hi Serena' me. Why are you avoiding me?" Serena asked.

"I'm not avoiding you," Lily lied.

Serena snorted, "You just ducked into the bathroom when you saw me,".

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry it's just been a stressful day, and not one of my good days.".

"You can talk to me, you know, I'm always here, and will always be," Serena said calmly.

"I know. I'm just tired right know," Lily lied again.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," Serena said.

"Okay," Lily said and followed Serena. Lily was in her room doing her homework when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lily announced.

"Hi Lily," James said as he came into her room.

Lily, thinking he was going to say something about last night, was trying to find a lie to tell him, but was surprised to what he said.

"I can't go on the rounds tonight, so I told two of the 6th year prefects to do it tonight, so you won't do it alone," James told he.

"Um, okay," Lily said.

James was going to walk away when he stopped.

"Are you sure you weren't going to say something that's nigh? Because I think you were," James announced.

"Nothing, really,". Lily lied once again that day.

"Promise?" James asked.

"Promise," She replied with a smile.

"Okay then, see you in the morning," James then walked out of her room. When she heard the door shut, she let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding.

There's chapter five. Sorry if I took forever.


	6. The Ball pt1

Love between strangers

Disclaimer: don't own Harry potter.

Chapter 6: the Ball part 1

"How are we going to use a ribbon like that?" Lily asked James as they were picking decorations for the ball.

"What, it's pretty," James tried to defend himself.

"It's tacky, and not pretty. I'm certainly not going to let this ribbon be a decoration," Lily retorted.

"Please Lily?" James whined with a pout.

"That pout may work on your girlfriends, but it won't work on me. And it will especially not work with you whining. "Mimicking James," 'please Lily, come ooon, but it's pretty," she finished with a pout.

James laughed," What a friend you are. You're just making fun of me,"

"Well you know me, whenever I get a chance to make fun of you, I don't skip it. Now, come on, let's get back to work,"

Lily and James had been come closer now. They knew more about each other and will even hang out with each other sometimes. It was a couple of weeks before the ball, and they were already starting to pick decorations and organize everything.

"Lily, can we please finish this tomorrow. I'm really beat." James asked.

"Fine. It is getting late," so they put everything away and they left for their dorms.

"So Lily, who's your date for the ball?" James asked smiling.

"NO one," she replied.

"What? How come you don't have a date? Are you embarrassed? Because if you are you shouldn't be. Any gut would want to go with you," James told.

"Ok James, I really don't see the big deal about having a date. Some girls like having the guy she likes ask her out, but I just don't see the need to have a date," Lily explained.

"Are you sure? Because I can tell you tons of guys who-"

"James, I'm pretty sure. Now let me ask you, who's your date?" Lily smiled at him.

"Janice Clark," James answered.

"She's nice very smart,"

"And very hot, she definitely has grown up," James replied with a grin.

"Ok that's sick. You're only going out with her because she's 'hot'?" Lily said disapproving.

"No. it's just funny to see your face do that scrunching thing," James laughed.

"I do not do a scrunching thing," Lily defended herself.

"You're doing it now," he said as he continued laughing.

"No I'm not," Lily said, and she was scrunching her face.

James continued laughing until they reached the portrait hole.

James looked at Lily and smiled," I wasn't scrunching my face," Lily said after she said the password and entered. James, who was still laughing, followed behind.

"Serena hurry up," Lily called from the Gryfindor common room.

"Hold your panties will you," Serena yelled back. They were going to go to Hogsmeade to look for a dress for the ball.

"If you take any longer, I'm going to have white hair," Lily said back.

"Gosh, you are way to pushy," Serena said as she reached the last step of the girls' staircase.

"No, you just take forever," Lily replied.

"Ok, I've been ready, now you're just talking. So come on," Serena said.

"You are impossible,"

In hogsmeade, "DO you think this makes me look fat?" Serena asked Lily while they were shopping.

"Yes, you look like a cow. Come on Serena, you are not fat," Lily replied with a sigh. It had been two hours that they had been shopping, and lily had bough ten her dress, and was now waiting for Serena.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I want to find the perfect dress for Carlos," Serena replied with a sigh as well.

"Serena, Carlos likes you and he'll like what ever you get. And if he doesn't we'll beat the wanker up, ok?" Lily said.

"Ok. So I am going to pay for this beautiful dress, that I do not look fat in, and then we can go," Serena said, calmer now.

"Finally," Lily said.

As they left the store, Serena continued talking. "Are you sure you're fine not having a date?".

"I'm totally fine. It's no big deal. I'll go, have one dance, watch, and drink punch. Easy as that,".

"I bet you, you are going to turn all red when you have to dance with James,".

"Why would I turn red?" Lily asked.

"Because everyone will be staring at you, and every girl will be sending you hexes for dancing with their god," Serena joked.

"Oh, god. You're still living that fantasy huh? Me dating the popular guy, and then falling madly in love?" Lily retorted.

"What, it can very much happen," Serena said seriously.

"NO. It will never happen. There will never be anything between James and me," Lily responded.

"Whatever you say,".

"LILERS, MERMAID!" someone shouted.

"Hi Sirius," they both said without turning around.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" He said as he put his arms around their shoulders.

"Fine, how are you Sirius?" Serena asked.

"Good. Just about to go meet James for a butter beer. Just finished a date if you know what I mean," he winked.

"Ugh, Sirius you are such a dog," Serena said back.

"Don't I know it," he said as he walked towards the three broomsticks barking.

Lily and Serena looked at each other and laughed.

It was Monday and Lily was walking to he next class when she saw Severus Snape being stopped by Sirius and James.

"Hi there Snivelly, where are you going?" James asked as Sirius bumped into Severus on purpose. He cursed at them which led to James pointing his wand at him, "Now , now Snivellus, someone should teach you a lesson,".

"Stop," Lily said angry. "10 points off of Slytherin and _Gryfindor," ._

"What, you can't do that," James said getting mad.

"Yes, I can. I'm head girl, and what is going on, is not something I can ignore. And worst of all you're head boy, you should know better," Lily said fuming now.

"Now get to class all of you,". Snape, was opening his mouth when lily stopped him, " Call me a mud blood I'll report you to McGonogal,".

"Lily what the bloody hell," James said mad.

"What the hell? You were about to start something for non reason," Lily responded.

"Whatever," James replied and walked away.

"SOrry, Lillers," Sirius said as he followed james.

Lily let out a frustrated sigh and continued to her class.

a/n: This chapter is kind of boring to me, so if you didn't like it sorry. I'll try to update it soon.


	7. The Ball pt2

Love Between Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ch: The Ball pt. 2

"You are infuriating!" Lily snapped at James in the hallway as she was walking to her potions class.

"No, really? Evans you are infuriating!" James said back.

"Ugh, whatever, Potter, get out of my way," Lily said fuming as she pushed passed him.

James let out a sigh of frustration and ran his fingers thought his head as he watched her walk away.

"James, are you okay?" Remus asked him.

"No. Evans pisses me off so bloody much. Everything I do is bad and she just- she- Merlin she just yells like her head is going to explode," he said as he struggled for words.

"What happened this time?" Remus asked as he started to walk with James o their next class.

"Over the bloody ball. Now a days we can't even agree on anything anymore. What the hell happened? We got along so well before," James said as he slowly began to calm down.

"Well, I think she lost respect for you after the whole Snape situation," Remus told him.

"But she doesn't even like him. He was being rude to her to," James said defending himself.

"But you started the confrontation."

"Moony you are supposed to be on my side!"

Remus laughed at his friend's immaturity. "I am on your side but you need to realize why all this hostility began with you and Lily."

"But why is it?" James exclaimed, still clueless.

"I just told you, James," Remus told him.

"Damn Snape, he seriously ruins everything for me," James said as he entered the classroom.

Remus laughed, "James you are too much."

"He is an insufferable git!" Lily exclaimed as she sat next to Serena in the Great Hall during dinner.

"What happened now?" Serena asked as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

" Him and his stupid ideas for the ball and God!"

"Really? God?" Serena joked.

"Not funny Serena," Lily said as she narrowed her eyes.

Serena laughed. "You two need to grow up and stop being immature over some stupid fight."

"I am not immature. He's the immature one. I mean look at him," Lily said as she turned her attention to James who had just walked into the Great Hall while talking to a sixth year, or flirting actually. "He is an arrogant toe rag and I have no idea why I have never seen it before."

Serena continued to laugh at her friend. "Lily you should see your face!"

Lily glared at her friend. "Serena again this is not funny."

"It sure look like it is," said a smug voice from behind her.

"Potter go away," she said as she turned around and glared at him.

James smirked at her at next to her. "Why should I? By the look on your face of admiration I know you were talking about me."

Lily turned back to Serena who was looking between Lily and James. "Really Potter go away," she said hotly.

James got up, and walked away amused. "See you later Evans!"

Lily watched his retreating back and stared at the muffin in front of her and then back at James.

Serena looked at Lily knowing what she was thinking. "Lily, no!"

"What?" Lily said innocently.

"Don't act innocently, I know what you were thinking."

"I can't help it," Lily said as she sighed. "I just want to hit him. Right smack on the head!"

"Would you?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Yes," Lily answered quickly. She turned to look at James who smirked at her. "Please Serena let me do it!"

Serena shook her head.

"Wait ok?" she said as she got two sandwiches and put them in her bag and stood up. "This better be worth it."

"Oh believe me it will," Lily said with an evil smile. Lily stood up and grabbed a muffin. "Okay when I throw it and it hits his head, run."

"Okay," Serena said as she started to smile.

"Okay. 1...2..." Lily raised the muffin in the air and threw it. "3!"

She watched as the muffin went flying in the air and hit James in the head. Lily and Serena both laughed as they quickly ran out of the Great Hall and up to her doom.

Lily and Serena walked into her room and collapsed on the bed. "That was priceless," Lily said.

"You are evil Lily. Evil Lily has come out to play it seems," Serena said as she took out the sandwiches and handed Lily one.

Lily laughed and began to eat her sandwich. They laughed and talked but stopped when they heard the portrait hole slam closed.

"Evans!" James shouted.

"Oh oh," Serena said as she got her stuff. "That is my cue to leave."

Serena walked out of her room and into the common room. "Hi James," she said and smiled at him.

"Hello Serena. Where's Evans?" he asked angry.

"Um, she's coming. Lily I'll see you later" Serena called out to Lily.

"Bye," Lily said not phased that James was waiting for her.

"Bye James," Serena said as she walked to the portrait hole.

"Bye Serena. I'm not mad at you," James said as he gave her a small smile which she returned.

As she walked out she mumbled, "Oh, boy here come the yells."

"Oh great," muttered the paintings around her and she laughed at the fact that even the paintings were tired of them fighting.

"Evans, seriously get out here," James said as his anger came back.

"What Potter?" Lily asked annoyed as she emerged from her room.

"You threw a muffin at my head," James gritted through his teeth.

"And your point?" Lily asked with a smile as she remembered.

"You know what never mind."

"Fine my me," Lily said as she went back into her room.

"Fine," James snapped.

They both walked to the room and slammed the door at the same time.

"Hello there boys," Serena said to Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Hey Serena," they all said.

"Did you just come back from Lily's?" Remus asked.

"Yup, right before it became ugly," she told them.

Sirius laughed. "Smart move."

"I never knew this would happen between them. They got along so well," Remus commented.

"Yeah, Lily really pushes James' buttons," Peter added.

"And he pushes hers too," Serena said.

Sirius sat up on the couch. "That's all James ever talks about. 'Evans this' and 'Evans that'. You would think he was in love with her if he wasn't annoyed by her."

At that comment they all stayed silent and then looked at each other.

"Noooo," they all said together.

"Dear Merlin, James has fallen for her," Remus said.

"But how do you know?" Serena asked.

"Like Sirius said, all James ever talks about is Lily. He's like addicted to her. He loves getting a rise out of her…"

"And does it at any chance he gets," Sirius finished.

Serena stayed quiet and looked at the boys at realized that they were right. James was following for Lily. "Whoa."

The only thing that James and Lily had in common was the fact that despised each other more each day. They couldn't stay in a room together without snapping or yelling at each other. No one really knew what happened to their friendship which turned into hatred. It was the night of the ball and everyone knew that James and Lily did not want to dance together.

Besides the fact that all they ever did was fight, they had done a wonderful job and the ball came out looking beautiful.

"I just want this night to be over," Lily exclaimed as she sat at a table with Serena and her date Carlos.

"Lily, it's going to be fine. It's just one dance," Serena comforted her.

"I guess. I just want to get this over with," Lily said as she let out a sigh.

In fact, Lily got her wish as Professor Dumbledor announced for the head girl and head boy to start off the dancing.

Lily walked towards James who bowed and began to dance with her. They tried to avoid each other's eye contact. Lily sighed as she danced with him.

"You could at least look like you don't feel disgusted with my presence right now," James whispered.

"And you want to dance with me right now?" Lily asked him.

"Okay, fine no I don't actually," James told her.

"See, so you cannot not be annoyed with me right now," Lily whispered to him.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh boy, so not in the mood for this," she said to him.

"Evans, seriously."

"Why do you hate me?" Lily asked him back.

James stayed silent as they continued to dance.

"Exactly." she mumbled. "Let's just not talk to each other, okay?"

"My pleasure," he said mad.

"Everyone, please join in and dance," Dumbledor announced.

As everyone crowded the dance floor, James and Lily immediately broke apart. They stared at each other and without saying any words they walked away from each other.

"Jesus Evans just please shut up!" James exclaimed.

"You shut up Potter!" she exclaimed back.

"God, no one can get me this frustrated and mad like you do. I seriously cannot talk to you without getting mad," James told her.

"Same here! You are an arrogant, egotistical, jerk-" but Lily was not able to finish as James quickly grabbed her and kissed her, which she immediately returned.

James automatically sat up in his bed at his house, which he was staying at for the holidays, and realized he had just dreamed about kissing Lily.

"Shit," he said into the darkness of his room.

A/n: ok so here is this chapter. Again sorry I take forever, typical right? I am seriously going to try and write as fast as I can.


End file.
